1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rodent guard system and more particularly to a rodent guard system for inhibiting rodents from entering a predetermined area on a surface. More specifically, the rodent guard system of this invention is designed to prevent rodents from entering an area where bulk grain or bagged seed grain is being stored or a food warehouse where food is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many instances, bags of seed grain, such as corn and soybeans, are stored in large buildings until planting time. In an effort to prevent rodent damage to the bags and seed grain contained therein, mothballs or the like are put in the buildings and, in some cases, cats are also placed in the buildings to prevent rodent damage. Many efforts have been previously made to prevent rodents, bugs, etc., from crossing a boundary, but the previous systems have apparently met with little success. For example, it is believed that in one prior art system spaced-apart electrically conductive wires were taped to the floor of the building and extended around the area or zone where the material to be protected was positioned. However, it is believed that the rodents, by quickly travelling over the electrically conductive wires, were not inhibited from their passage thereover due to the fact that the spaced-apart electrically conductive members did not pose a barrier or did not inhibit the rate of travel of the rodent thereover.
A rodent guard system for inhibiting rodents or the like from entering a predetermined area on a surface is disclosed which comprises a perimeter fence positioned on the surface and which extends around the predetermined area. The perimeter fence comprises a horizontally disposed barrier member having an upstanding barrier member extending upwardly therefrom. At least one first electrical-conducting member is positioned on the horizontally disposed barrier member between the upstanding barrier member and the outer edge of the horizontally disposed barrier member. At least one second electrical-conducting member is positioned on the upstanding barrier member. A source of electrical energy is operatively connected to the first and second electrical-conducting members so that an electrical current is completed thereacross through a rodent""s body as the rodent attempts to traverse the barrier members. The horizontally disposed barrier member and upstanding barrier member form an inverted T-shape. The upper end of the upstanding barrier is included at a 45-degree angle.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a system for inhibiting rodents or the like from entering a predetermined area on a surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a rodent guard system which inhibits rodents from entering a predetermined area on a surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a rodent guard system including a horizontally disposed barrier member and an upstanding barrier member which extends upwardly from the horizontally disposed barrier member.
Still another object of the invention is to provide is to provide a rodent guard system which may be quickly assembled and positioned around seed grain or the like which is being stored.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a rodent guard system comprising barrier members which are highly visible.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a rodent guard system which is economical of manufacture and easy to use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.